Nefar
by Zalldar-Ven
Summary: Hi yhal this is my first book this is the first chapter have fun with it.


Off in the land of Nefar there is a race we all know as dwarfs.One of these dwarf's name is Aux a young dwarf at the age of 34,His voice is deep and gruff and deep but has a little hint of kindness.His face rinkled his hair long and braded with a dark brown coler,His beird is also brown but it is a little brighter and a bit shaggy as well.His arms and leg very hairy and his nose is big but round.His best friend is Niox another dwarf that is also ,34 Aux and Niox grew up together,His face is also rinkled but his hair and bierd are white and very clean and braded,His voice is very deap and low it is also a bit raspy.  
  
On this very morning Aux was wearing a dark grean cloak And Niox's snow white axes at there side.While talking they walked to the food storage to get some bread and meat.When they got there it was diserted and almost no food so they grabed what they needed and then there was a loud boom.They left the store and looked around for the strange noise it dident take long befor they found the problem.The orks had broken through the North gate on the other side of the cavern thousands came poreing in like rain drops in a rain storm.Dwarfs were runing to there death when they went to the north gate Aux and Niox knew that they stould no chance so the darted tward the South gate and then right befor they got there it burst open and more orks came in.This was in they could stand there and fight or they could just give up,Soon more dwarfs came to the south gate and our heros raised there axes.Orks and dwarfs diying like the dogs of in a war,Niox grabed Aux and pulled him back and behind the crowd of dwarfs because Aux pulled away and turned to Niox and started cussing at him on how he could have changed something.Then a huge exploshen came from the North gate nocking both Niox and Aux out.13 Hours later Niox woke and looked around the city was in runes and the North gate colapsed,Aux was still unconchis so Niox grabed him and ran for the south gate.He trvled for about two hours untill he reached a very big and thick forest.The forest was very green and a little erie the trees big and the trunks dark brown,Niox cared his friend into the forest for twenty minuts then set him down and layed still for a few hours untill Aux awoke.Then Niox asked his friend,"Aux are you ok my friend? I carried you here after the fight."  
  
Then aux replied,"Where am I and what fight?"Aux thaught for a moment and then sat up and remebered the fight"We need to go back to our cavern and save....."  
  
Then Niox interuped him wih a slight shake of the head and,"Its over there all dead,Every one there is nothing to save."  
  
Then there was a moment of silence and thaughts then Aux asked,"Where did you take me Niox?"  
  
Niox looked at his friend and thaught and once again shoke his head,"I am not sure Aux I just ran from the cavern in case they came back to kill any survivers."  
  
Aux noded and let out a bit of a sigh,"We should try to find a way out"  
  
Niox noded and then they were off to try to find out ware they were so they headed in on direction,After a long time they found a way out but no path or anything just plains that streched on and on.  
  
Niox said,"Oh Aux will we ever find some place to call home the plauge of the ork has never been this great,If we ever find a nice place we will still have to worry bout' the ork!"  
  
Aux looked at him and then wispered,"You know very well what our chances are but if we keep fighting we may be able to win the war."  
  
Niox just noded as they contiued down the plains that streached on forever.  
  
Amazingly they found a path,  
  
Aux looked to Niox and said,"See I told you it was not so bleak!Lets head to the left!"  
  
Niox just aggred with a nod.  
  
Aux grabed a peice of bread from his pack and started to eat it as they went down the path.Then out of nowhere Aux grabed his friend on the shoulder and said,"Arm your self for battle they will come over the hill on our path!"  
  
Sure enoulf over the hill came five orks with long swords and looked none to happy,They charged tward Aux and Niox one ork was running ahead of the others and had good speed.Suddenly an arrow came from some trees and hit the ork in the eye,The other orks stoped and then another arrow came from the trees and hit another ork in the trought it was followd by a loud snap.While the orks were distracted this was there chance aux charged and struk another ork in the side when it was not looking then it grabed it's side and let out a shrill hiss then fell over.A human with short black hair a little bit of stubble where his beird would be with dark green eyes.His face not rinkled at all and his nose small and a little pointy.Jumped out of the tree where the arrows came fram and charged tward an ork who returned the favor.With that Aux struck the closest ork in the stomach with his axe the ork just fell over.Niox ran after the ork running at the human but then the human threw his short sward and hit the ork in the chest the ork stoped and stould still.Niox just ran over to Aux and stould by him,The human grabed his sword and kept running and pulled it out nocking over the ork.The human continued to run untill he was in frount of the dwarfs.  
  
Aux steped forward and said,"Hello my name is Aux."Then pointed to Niox,"This is Niox my friend."He pawsed for a moment then said,"Who are you and what do you want?"  
  
The human replied,"I am Seth and I am pleased to meat you Aux I have no reason to be out here except the ork runed my homeland and chased me here." 


End file.
